Known in the art is a polymeric binder for chewing gum consisting of polymers or copolymers of vinyl acetate and a plastifier.
Thus, a prior art polymeric binder for chewing gum consists of a high-molecular polymer of vinylacetate (molecular weight of from 50,000 to 80,000) and a plastifier. As the plastifier use is made of glycerol, starch molasses, dibutylphthalate.
These prior art polymeric binders, however, have some disadvantages residing in low plastic-elastic properties thereof, a high softening point and high tackiness (adherence to teeth).
Known in the art is also a method for preparing a polymeric binder (polymeric base) for chewing gum by way of radical-type bulk-polymerization of vinylacetate or polymerization thereof in a medium of an organic solvent such as ethanol, acetic acid at a temperature within the range of from 60.degree. to 100.degree. C. in the presence of a radical-polymerization initiator such as benzoyl peroxide. The polymerization may be performed both in the presence of molecular-weight regulators (such as acetaldehyde) and in the absence thereof. The resulting polymer is isolated from the polymerizate by conventional techniques such as distilling-off the solvent or precipitation, and a plasticizer (glycerol, starch molasses or dibutylphthalate) is added to the polymer.
This prior art method has a disadvantage residing in the necessity of using complicated process equipment.
Known in the art is a chewing gum consisting of the following components:
(1) a polymeric binder comprising a polymer of vinylacetate with a molecular weight of from 50,000 to 80,000 with a plastifying agent (glycerol, starch molasses, triacetin, 1,2-propanediol, food emulsifiers),
(2) sugar-molasses syrup,
(3) calcium carbonate,
(4) citric acid,
(5) flavouring agent such as menthol or peppermint essence.
A disadvantage of this prior art chewing gum resides in its low plasto-elastic properties, a high softening point and tackiness (adherence to teeth) as well as complexity of formulation (multi-component composition).